


Fuzzy Morning After

by captinkirc



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, southern talk gives me life, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captinkirc/pseuds/captinkirc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes up after the first night of shore leave in a stranger's bed and can't remember a thing. But is it really a stranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Italics are Jim's thoughts

The first thing Jim registered was a very heavy, toasty weight against his back. It would have been comforting had he not realized he was very much naked and suffering from a migraine the size of Texas. And, he was not in his own bed, in his own quarters.

Now Jim was used to waking up in strange places, or naked in a stranger’s bed, but this room looked slightly familiar. Jim shifted, trying for a better look, but an arm found it’s way around his waist and held him in place. Hot breath tickled the hairs at the back of his neck. He tried to pry himself loose, but Jim found himself firmly incapacitated.

He studied the arm for a moment. Pale skin, dusted with dark hair, obviously very strong but slender. Jim would have thought it was Bones if he hadn’t threatened to “hypo him into the next quadrant” if Jim bothered him last night. The curvy Betazoid on Bones’ arm made Jim pout and slump back to the crowd of dancers.

So Jim had gotten hammered and apparently, gotten laid too. Take that, Bones.

  
The body at his back shifted, face pressing into Jim’s hair. They snuffled, and Jim grinned.  
Jim shimmied carefully till he was able to turn and face his partner. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and Jim looked up at…

_Spock?_

A very, very naked Spock. A very naked, warm and cuddly Spock at that.

After the initial shock, Jim took a better look at him. Spock looked much less intimidating and harsh in the dark. Peacefully sleeping, sharp eyebrows relaxed, his soft mouth slightly parted instead of it’s usual tight line. Jim almost felt as if he were intruding on something extremely personal.

Spock’s arms tightened again, and Jim found himself wrapped up and pulled close to the Vulcan’s warm chest. He let out a small noise in surprise as Spock nestled his face against his neck, sighing softly. Jim smiled, bringing one arm up to tangle his fingers in Spock’s soft hair.

Jim laid there, curling his fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp, grinning as he listened to the soft rumbling sounds coming from the Vulcan. Jim would have to tease him about his purring later.

The rumbling stopped abruptly and Jim froze. He’d been caught in the act! No line of escape; he was firmly trapped in Spock’s arms and even if he could escape that, he didn’t particularly want to be seen running the halls of his ship stark naked. And covered in questionable body fluids.

_Hopefully_ , Jim thought, _he’ll only nerve pinch me a few times before he kicks me out._

“Captain?”

_Captain? Goodness, they were in bed, curled around each other completely naked. And he called him Captain?_

“Hey there,” Jim whispered, heart thudding in his chest. He was probably seconds away from his death. _Goodbye, cruel world!_ Spock unwound himself and pulled away to stare down at Jim.

“May I ask why you are in my quarters, Captain?”

“I thought you might be able to tell me that.”

“It seems my memory of last night is as you would say, fuzzy.”

_Fuzzy? Did Spock get drunk? I thought Vulcan’s couldn’t get drunk._

“Well…what do you remember?”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

“I recall, after being turned away by Doctor McCoy, you joined Mr. Scott and consumed an example of his very questionable alcoholic concoctions-” Jim huffed out a laugh.

“Spock, my brain can’t handle your science-talk right now. Come on, you know what I meant. Why am I naked in your bed?”

“It is only logical to assume we engaged in sexual intercourse, Captain,” Spock’s expression was even sharper than usual and Jim grimaced, “I too ingested alcoholic beverages under the pretense I would not be affected by them. I apologize for the events that followed. If you wish to report me for my actions I-”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Jim interrupted again, “I might be a messy drunk but I’m not that easy!” Jim got both eyebrows at that, and had it been any other situation, Jim might have laughed.

“Spock,” he sighed, “don’t be so quick to assume. I don’t mind this. Actually, I wish I hadn’t been so drunk so I could remember it.”

The Vulcan looked a bit confused. Jim shook his head and chuckled, tossing the covers back and crawling out of the bed. Spock watched him carefully as he stumbled about, looking for his clothes in the piles strewn across the room. Pulling on his wrinkled uniform trousers and shirt, Jim looked over his shoulder and smirked.

Spock may or may not have been staring at his ass. Jim could have sworn he saw the Vulcan blush.

“You comin’ hot stuff?”

Spock dressed quietly, and followed Jim closely down the empty corridors to MedBay.

Maybe Bones can shed some light on last night.

The harsh, white lights made Jim’s eyes hurt; he squinted as the doors slid open and they walked in, finding Bones already tending to the wounded. And by wounded, he meant the fools with extreme alcohol poisoning. It happened every time they had shore-leave. Bones swiveled around and shot them a glare, pointing towards his office.

Jim felt like a puppy running away with his tail between his legs and by the looks of it, Spock wasn’t any better. He stood stiffly, hands clasped behind his back, eyes fixed on the wall in front of him.

Bones stalked in a few minutes later, breaking the silence with a grunt as he collapsed in his chair.

“Don’t think that battin’ those pretty blue eyes is gonna get you out of trouble, Jim. Now, who wants to tell me what the hell you two were up to last night?” Jim sighed, “Oh, don’t tell me, you can’t remember can you? Well lemme tell you, I remember seeing more than I ever wanted. I contemplated burning my eyes out with acid cause of you two.”

“That seems like a highly dramatic and illogical react-”

“Don’t pull that ‘logic’ card with me, you green-blooded hobgoblin! I wasn’t the one all over him like a cheap suit!”

“Bones! Calm down!”

The Doctor grumbled under his breath and leant back in his chair, scowling at the pair.

“Bones,” Jim tried, rubbing his temples to soothe his headache, “can you just tell us what happened last night?”

He sighed.

“Scotty got you two drinking his “homemade” shit, even after I told you that was a bad idea. But since when does anybody ‘round here listen to me?” Jim rolled his eyes, “Now you were already up to your eyeballs in booze and that never surprises me, but this one here took more than he could handle and I ain’t ever seen such a mess. Don’t you raise that eyebrow at me, mister! You were all over Jim here and he wasn’t any help! Half of your bridge crew saw you two going at it.”

“Going at it?” Spock stared at Bones, looking somewhat scandalized. _Spock has different eyebrow-raises and that was definitely a scandalized one_ , Jim thought.

“Yes, going at it! You had that boy in your lap purring like a well fed kitten and you were lovin’ it!”

“Bones, your southern colloquialisms aren’t helping.”

Bones threw his hands up and groaned.

“You,” Bones pointed at Jim accusingly, “were straddling Spock in that club booth with your tongue down his throat and not a care in the world.”

“And you,” he turned on Spock, “had your hands all over him, down his trousers a few times, mumbling shit in Vulcan that I don’t even want to hear translated. Thank God y'all got out of there before it got any worse.”

Spock was definitely blushing at that. Jim wanted to take a picture and frame it.

“Stop making googly eyes at him, you idiot! I don’t need a repeat of last night!” Now it was Jim’s turn to blush.

_Apparently I was utterly fucked last night and I don’t even remember it._

Bones scowled again and pulled out his bottle of scotch as he pushed a pair of hypos across his desk.

“Now take these and get out of my office. You are both off-duty for the rest of the day so don’t even try to fight me on it.”

The walk back to their quarters was quiet. Spock trailed behind Jim the whole way.

“Spock?”

 “Yes, Captain?”

Jim stuck out his hand, two fingers outstretched. Spock stared at them.

“What do you say we make up for last night?”

Jim could have sworn he saw the Vulcan’s mouth twitch into a smile. He beamed as Spock reached out, resting his fingers against Jim’s.

“That sounds…logical, Jim.”

Jim’s laughter boomed down the corridor as Spock pulled him by his waist into his room, the doors swishing shut behind them.

 

 


End file.
